a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for firearms, and, more particularly, a quick release carrier for spare ammunition magazines used primarily in rifles.
b. Related Art
Detachable ammunition magazines are a feature of many modern firearms, including both civilian and military/police rifles. It is common practice for shooters of magazine-fed firearms to carry with them one or more additional, preloaded magazines, in order to more quickly continue using the firearm after emptying a magazine and to avoid the difficulties and lost time inherent in reloading magazines in the field.
As a first example, rotary-type ammunition magazines have been employed in certain types of firearms, primarily in certain models of sporting rifles. The most prominent in current production is the Ruger 10/22™ rifle, which is one of the most popular and best selling firearms in history.
Characteristically, a rotary-type ammunition magazine includes a spring-loaded spindle-type rotor having a series of channels or flutes about its perimeter that cooperate with the cartridges. The cartridges are normally loaded into the magazine by hand and then fed back into the receiver during operation of the firearm. In the case of the Ruger 10/22™ rifle the rotor operates within a shell having a throat at the top via which the cartridges enter and exit the magazine. The rotor is supported for rotation on an axle shaft that extends longitudinally through the shell, the shaft being formed by a screw having a head protruding at one end of the magazine and threaded end protruding from a cap nut at the other. The magazines are inserted upwardly into a magazine well in the bottom of the rifle, and have a projecting tooth on one end and a cupped recess on the other, that cooperate with the rifle mechanism to releasably retain the magazine in the well. An example Ruger 10/22™ OEM-type rotary magazine is shown in FIG. 10 and will be described in greater detail below.
Since the Ruger 10/22™ rifle uses a semi-automatic mechanism and is rifle chambered for inexpensive 22 Long Rifle ammunition, the magazines are often emptied in a rapid manner. Various types of high capacity magazines have therefore been provided, such as “banana clip” and “drum magazines” for example, but as a group these are bulky, cumbersome and prone to damage, and also tend to exhibit feed problems and otherwise fail to operate as satisfactorily as the basic OEM-type rotary magazine. Also, since the Ruger 10/22™ rifle has been immensely popular since the 1960's many shooters already own a supply of the original-type magazines. Despite their functional superiority, however, the original-type magazines hold only 10 rounds and so many shooters carry multiple units on their person. This is often done in an ad hoc fashion, for example by simply shoving magazines in a coat or trousers pocket, which then requires rummaging in the pocket and fumbling with each magazine to retrieve and orientate it for installation in the rifle. Various types of pouches are also available to carry ammunition and magazines, both belt and shoulder suspended, but these are typically covered by a flap or other closure and are scarcely more convenient to use than simply carrying the magazines in a pocket.
Another, more widely employed example of detachable magazine is the box magazine, in which the cartridges are stacked in a more-or-less columnar fashion. Typically, a spring at the bottom of the magazine is compressed as the cartridges are loaded from the top, with the spring then forcing the cartridges back up to the feed opening as the cartridges are stripped out of the magazine by operation of the firearm. While many different designs exist perhaps the most common in current use are magazines for AR-Series rifles, typically in caliber .223 Remington/5.56 NATO. Originally designed for military use, the AR-Series rifles have come to be made by numerous manufacturers based on a standardized set of specifications, hence the magazines and many other parts are generally interchangeable.
AR-type rifle magazines have a typical box-like configuration, generally rectangular in horizontal cross-section. The magazines are retained in the well of the rifle by a spring-loaded pivoting catch having an inner end that engages a cooperating notch in the side of the magazine, such that the magazine can be released by pressing the end of the catch lever. Similar to the Ruger 10/22™ rifle noted above, the AR-Series rifles have semi-automatic actions and also use comparatively inexpensive ammunition, so that it is a common occurrence for the magazines to be emptied and replaced on a rapid basis. As compared with the Ruger 10/22™, however, the AR-Series magazines are larger, bulkier and heavier, and consequently present even more of challenge when carrying spare magazines in a field environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for carrying spare ammunition magazines for rifles in a convenient and organized manner. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus that allows spare magazines to be retrieved for use in a rapid and convenient fashion. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is durable and convenient to carry and use in a field environment.